The Six: Misplaced
by Mystical Nimbus
Summary: When the Six friends: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna, find a way to travel back in time, things go in a direction they weren't expecting. They must now find out what they must do in order to succeed in their goals. AU 1 of 2! Post-DH? Bonding! Awkwardness? PAIRINGS! TIME TRAVEL! M TO BE SAFE! -DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN, OR RELATED TO, HARRY POTTER.
1. Prologue

**I hope you will not stop reading, because this concept is a bit odd!**

 **Please don't!**

 **Read my A/N if you don't want to read the story, so you know why I'm doing this.**

 **This idea just popped into my head, so I just _had_ to write it!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

"Are you sure about this, Harry?" Hermione asked, her voice quivering with excitement, and danger.

"It has never been attempted on more than two people, Harry." Hermione warned, knowing the answer that was to come.

"It never hurts to take risks." Luna said dreamily, as she always did.

"Oh, it hurts all right!" Hermione snapped, although not as forcefully as she usually did.

"We _have_ to Hermione, it'll give us more time to find and destroy all of the horcruxes! We can defeat Voldemort even earlier this time!" Harry finally exclaimed, addressing the whole group. The reason for the argument was because of a book found in the school's restricted section, while she was helping clean up after the battle. She had only found it because she tripped over it, it being heavily warded with notice me not charms, and It read ' _Worst Case Scenario: Potions that are_ **NOT** _to be Taken Lightly_.'

"But Harry, it might not work properly! So many souls travelling together, it makes the travel unstable, and something might go wrong! One of the few most likely things that might happen, is that we might not land in our souls proper body!" Hermione huffed, now running out of breath.

"It's a risk we're willing to take! Right guys?" Harry said, inquiring the others. Luna nodded, her eyes a bit more focused than usual, Ginny smirked, and Ron and Neville just stared back

"Come on! If we do this, we can stop the fight before it begins!" Harry exclaimed, and Hermione finally seemed resigned, and agreed to Harry's plan.

"If what Hermione predicts might happen, DOES happen, just be who you look like! Don't give away who you truly are, especially if you become me. We all good?" Harry told them, and was satisfied to see multiple nods of heads.

"Remember what I taught you about wandless magic! Everyone okay? Good. We are going to go back to a few weeks after my birthday, so if anything happens, we can contact each other by owl, Okay? Great!" Harry informed them once more, before Hermione handed each of them a cup of the potion. They then pointed all of their wands toward each other, where Hermione wrapped a time turner around all of their wands, flipping it, as they started saying the incantation. The time turner was now spinning like crazy, with the date of when they would travel to erupting from his wand. As this happened, a gold shimmer started to encircle them, enveloping them, and they all went into unconsciousness.

One of the reasons Harry awoke was because of a rapping on his door. It was telling him to get up. Groaning, knowing that he would have to cook breakfast for the Dursleys, he sat up. He immediately felt something was wrong. When had Aunt Petunia ever knocked on his door that soft? When was he ever in a room decorated with colors he could never dream of using, or a bed that actually felt comfy? When had his groans ever sounded high-pitched? He started to panic, not knowing where he was. He knew he wasn't at the Dursley's, so where was he? He suddenly felt his fringe cover his eyes, and pushed it aside, but stared. He had long, beautiful red hair.

Ginny awoke from the rapping on her door. Groaning, she sat up, and noticed a few things didn't seem right. She was in a room that she knew wasn't her own, because her room was decorated with colors of her own choice, and not the dark blue she seemed to be surrounded. She also saw toys on a shelf, all of them broken, and a few dusty books, but her vision was blurry, so she couldn't really make them out too well. Her vision had never been that blurry either, when it hit her like a hippogriff tackling you... She grasped the pair of glasses that sat beside _his_ bedside table and ran to the mirror, and her eyes were immediately drawn to the lightning shaped scar, emerald green eyes, and shaggy black hair.

Hermione woke to a very girlish scream in a room below her, as well as a soft but no-nonsense voice asking if she were alright, and the girl answering yes. She then bolted upright. She didn't have any siblings, and never had any friends at her age to sleep over with, so who was that person screaming? And where was she? As she took in her surroundings, she groaned like the person she was and looked at the walls in her/his room. There was only one room that she knew of that was decorated with a hue of orange that burned your eyes, and Chudley Cannons posters. She sometimes hated it when she was right, and this was one of those times.

Ron awoke to the annoying sound of an alarm clock, and absentmindedly pressed snooze on the clock. Sitting up, he yawned and scratched his head, before noticing anything was wrong. His room was colored in a very girlish pink, one he would never choose for his room, and none of his Chudley Cannons posters were up either. Thinking this was a prank by the twins, he got out of bed. He then immediately knew something was wrong. He was in a house, but not the Burrow. He was in a muggle house, surrounded by muggle things, and a wall of books seemed to loom over him. He knew that he never had that many books, and never read that many books in his entire life, and instantly knew who, and where he was, when _her_ dad called her for breakfast.

Neville immediately felt something was wrong when he opened his eyes. His ceiling was covered with strange trinkets and swirls of color, as well as being in a room he knew would never be acceptable in the standards of Longbottom Manor. Getting out of bed, he saw himself wearing blue pajamas, and had a necklace made out of something he did not wish to know. As he looked down, curly blonde locks fell over his face, and a feeling of dread overcame him. He ran around the house, and found the bathroom, looked at the mirror, and fainted. What he saw was bright blue eyes, and curly blonde hair, with a face he knew all too well.

Luna came to when nice Mrs. Longbottom woke her up for a spot of breakfast. Obliging, she sat up in her bed, looked around, and felt very confused. Where were all her trinkets to keep away things such as nargles? When had her room ever been so clean? She just shrugged most of this off as she walked to what she assumed was the closet and saw nothing but boys clothes. Even more confused than before, she quickly got dressed, not really paying attention, and went to the washroom to wash up a little before she went for breakfast. As she peered into the mirror, her confusion turned into understanding, and changed her look to something along the lines of fear and nervousness, and, when satisfied, left for breakfast. What she saw in the mirror was chestnut-brown eyes and blond hair, a person she knew all too well.

* * *

 _A/N: I am experimenting! This idea popped into my head, and it excited me so much, I just HAD to write it, so I did! But I may have had to put my other story on hiatus temporarily. I know this concept is a bit awkward, but I trust that you will trust me, and I will make it worthwhile! R &R, and remember state your opinion in your reviews! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED!_


	2. Chapter 1: What?

**Don't be weirded out if you read this!**

 **You ARE the one that is reading it, so it's your own choice.**

 **Check my profile info, and you will know I like this particular concept.**

 **Hopefully you enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Harry screamed when he found out who he had become as a result of the time-travel. He knew Hermione was more than likely correct about her predictions, but he knew that the ultimate outcome, even if they did change bodies, would make things like this bearable. He was prepared for the worst, but wasn't prepared to do so as Ginny Weasley, a girl he loved more than anything, and now was her. Molly Weasley opened her daughter's door, to see if she/he was okay, and Harry reassured her it was just a nightmare. He looked around at what would be his room for a year before he spent his time at Hogwarts. Ginny's room was decorated with brilliant hues of green, red, and blue, as well as a few hearts and flowers here and there. Harry walked over to Ginny's wardrobe, and opened it. He gaped at all the clothes that were there, some he had seen her wear while he was at the Burrow and at Hogwarts in his second year, and picked what she was most likely to wear on a day like this. Not looking, in respect for her, he dressed blindly, hoping he put everything on right, and saw himself in the mirror. He wore a bright green skirt that reached below her knees, and a nice blue shirt to match. He looked at the figure that was Ginny in the mirror. He stared at Ginny, or himself, now, and thought of how pretty she looked. Why hadn't he ever noticed before his sixth year? He was surprised at his own ignorance, but remembered WHY he ignored her. He always had so much on his mind, that the outside world seemed to blur, and never really took a notice to anything happening around him, and when he did, it was only a brief moment. He loved Ginny, and was now closer to her than ever before. He then realized that it would be a very weird scene indeed to see Ginevra Weasley admiring herself, and stopped.

Just as he was at the now very pretty Harry/ Ginny (this is gonna get confusing :P), and reached for the doorknob, he felt some magic on the knob, and cast it off, knowing that the twins were up to their antics again.

"Whoa sis!" Who he assumed was Fred, said.

"How did you do that?" George asked.

"We covered it in some magical exploding dust which would cover your face in a million colors-"

"But it just went poof, did nothing! Then you step out just fine!" George finished.

"So, ickle Gin-Gins, how did you do it?" Fred inquired, and laughed at them.

" _Magic!_ " He hiccoughed, hearing the beautiful high pitched voice of Ginny come out, while starting to laugh and walk down the stairs.

"Hey!" Fred yelled.

"We really want to know!" George hollered, and Harry reached the bottom.

* * *

Hermione listened to all of this occur as she slowly and silently crept down the stairs, after having dressed Ron's body up to look normal. She needed to talk to Ginny as soon as she possibly could! She needed to make up a plan with her on what they should do, but knew that nothing would happen without having breakfast first. At the thought of breakfast, her, or rather Ron's, stomach growled in response and she muttered " _Boys._ " Her worst fears came to pass when the twins came to greet her.

"Hey Ronniekins! How was that slumber?" Who she assumed was George, said.

"We all know you needed that beauty sleep." Fred joked, and the twins sniggered.

"Just leave me alone!" She countered, pushing both of them aside, and walked down the stairs, and the twins came as well.

"Whoa! Ickle Ronniekins has got himself a temper today!" Fred quipped, as they reached the dining table, where Ginny already sat at. She saw Ginny eye her, up and down, and nodded, and she nodded back, as she sat down with the twins. She had barely touched her seat when Mrs. Weasley, a short, plump, but gentle, and at times ill-tempered, slid food onto their plates, chastising the twins for annoying their younger siblings. Fred and George just replied "Yes, Mum," and looked at each other with mischievous grins. Hermione groaned, finishing her breakfast, looking Ginny in the eye, and went upstairs. Shortly after, he heard Ginny finish her breakfast as well, and Hermione confronted her.

"What happened in your first year at Hogwarts?" Hermione whispered, shoving Ginny against the her door.

"She was possessed by Lord Voldemort! Now can you please put me down!" Ginny, who in actuality was Harry, hissed.

"What do you mean she? Are you not Ginny Weasley?" Hermione muttered, as she put more pressure on 'her'.

"No! I'm Harry, Ron! Seriously, _put me down_!" Who she thought was Ginny said. Hermione let go, and Harry, who was in Ginny's body, huffed, rubbing the area where she put pressure.

"Seriously Ron, what if Ginny was Ginny from right now, and thought you were crazy?" Harry managed to say.

"I'm not Ron, Harry, I'm Hermione." Hermione said, and Ginny's face contorted into confusion, then came a look that said 'it's all my fault'.

"No, Harry, it's all our faults. We're the ones that agreed to your plan, and we're the ones that helped you create it in the first place." Hermione told the figure of Harry, who looked a little bit disheveled after her confrontation. They both went to Ron's room to talk about what they were going to do.

"So, now that we're here, we can only assume that they are in our bodies, and that Luna and Neville might have switched as well." Hermione explained, talking about their situation.

"We can check on Luna, or if what you say is true, now Neville. She's lives very close to the Burrow, and is friends with me, or Ginny, at least, at this time so I should be able to go over there and talk with him or her." Harry said, thinking out loud. Hermione nodded, but asked a question that he was taken surprise by, and had been thinking the thought as well, before dismissing it for the time being.

"Harry," Hermione whispered urgently, a look of fear in the eyes of Ron, but now Hermione. "How am I gonna go, you know, to the loo?"

"Uh.. I, uh…" Harry tried, and thought frantically of what he was going to do. On the outside, it looked as if Ron was asking Ginny something that seemed to make both of them panic, even more so on Ron's face than usual.

Several minutes later, both red-heads left the bathroom considerably paler than when they went in, with a small blush on both face.

"That is an experience I _never_ want to go through again." Hermione cried, and Harry nodded in agreement.

"We have to live with it for the rest of our lives, I guess, because if you don't know how to, then no one does." Harry said, his (her?) eyes filled with looks of fear, desperation, and resignation. What had become of them? He needed to know right away, if Ginny is in his body, so he quickly ran down the stairs, grabbed a piece of parchment, and started to write.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Are you okay? If you are someone else, tell me in code! I am supposed to be someone with emerald eyes and a scar of lightning, but am now a long haired red-head, and I need to know if you're OK._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Ginny_

As Harry finished the letter, he (she?) folded it up, took it to the ancient owl of the Weasley's, Errol, and told him to send it to the smallest bedroom in number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Satisfied, he went back up to his body's room and shut the door, lying down to think about all the events of that day.

* * *

Ginny didn't know what to do. I mean, she did know what to do, but not what happened. There she was, in the love of her life's body, someone she had had a crush on for years, and was now closer to him than ever before. She literally WAS him. She knew of his guardians, the Dursleys. She knew that they had been very harsh on him for his inability to be _normal_ like them. These were one of the many thoughts that zipped across her mind when she cooked breakfast at the demands of Harry's Aunt Petunia. As she finished breakfast, which was considerably smaller than any breakfast she had ever eaten, and was still surprisingly full, she was sent to mow the lawn, among other things. After she had done everything the harsh Aunt had said to do, she was ordered to go to her (his?) room, and to act like she wasn't there. _Harry's life is harder than he makes it seem!_ Ginny thought, lying down on Harry's bed. A million thoughts raced across her mind, just before a very familiar ancient owl started tapping at her window. Opening it up, Errol landed on the bedside table, and dropped a letter, addressed to Harry. Intrigued, she opened it, knowing that only the Weasleys could use Errol, and opened it. Her eyes raced across the parchment, staring at it once she had finished. Harry was in _her_ body? At the thought of this, she started to hyperventilate. More thoughts flooded her mind, some of them being happiness that it was him and not anyone else, and relief, but thoughts of grief and anger as well. How would they switch back? And why didn't Harry listen to Hermione? She quickly wrote a letter back, doing it in a similar style as Harry had.

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _How are you? Is Ron there? What are we going to do now? Have you tried contacting anyone else, apart from me? Please, be safe!_

 _Best of Wishes,_

 _Harry_

She quickly folded it, almost handing it to Errol, when Hedwig started screeching in protest. Knowing Hedwig, she said sorry, attached it to her leg, and told her where the Burrow was. Hopefully, things would work out.

* * *

Neville was having a rough time as Luna. He just couldn't seem to replicate the same dreamy look she always had, so he had to resort to something close to it. He was then asked by Luna's dad, Xenophilius Lovegood, if she (he?) was okay, because he was a bit clammy, but said that he (she?) was fine. Luna's dad then went back to work, muttering to himself every now and then, and leaving Neville alone to sort things out. He went back to Luna's room, and looked around. What he imagined her room would be like if he ever visited her was less than he expected. It had many trinket, and odd items, but not as many as he had thought. Smiling to himself, he looked at a small mirror. The face of a dreamy Luna appeared, but suddenly became stern, as if she was about to go angry, because he had never seen her face ever contort into such an expression. Neville was surprised by how pretty Luna looked, though he never really noticed, because of all the pressures of Hogwarts pressuring him.

He found it very awkward how he was admiring Luna's figure, and immediately stopped, although Luna was probably having a blast in Neville's body, pretending to be him. That is, if she was in his body. Just then, he heard a knock at the door, the scraping of a chair, and the opening of a door, with a very familiar, but now younger sounding voice penetrating the air.

"Is Luna there?" He heard Ginny, who was actually Harry, ask. At the sound of this, he remembered that the Burrow wasn't that far from here, and got angry at himself for forgetting. He seemed to have a habit of it.

"Yes, she is. Would you like to come in?" Luna's dad remarked, and heard more footsteps and the door closing. He then heard her dad say something, and a pair of feet started making their way up the stairs. Seemingly stopping at Luna's door, she heard a knock at the door.

"Luna? It's Ginny! Can I come in?" Ginny's voice resonated.

"Y-yeah!" He said, still not used to Luna's voice, and tried to make it sound dreamy, like it always was. The door then opened, with Ginny stepping in, smirking at him as she closed the door behind it. She then asked a question, which he didn't expect.

"What is your corporeal patronus?" Ginny inquired, now with a dead-serious look.

"It was, uh…" Neville tried to remember. "It was a, um… a hare! My patronus was a hare." Neville finally exclaimed, grinning that he was able to remember such a thing. Ginny seemed to frown at the answer, looking him over, no doubt thinking about it.

"You're not Luna, are you?" She asked, not looking like she was joking at all.

"Wh-What do you mean? Of c-course i'm Luna!" He stammered, and suddenly felt so stupid, knowing that Luna would never act like he was right now, and when Ginny heard this, she said something that shocked him.

"If you can remember Luna's patronus, that's good enough for me. I am actually Harry, but my soul merged with Ginny's, my consciousness taking over. Now please, we both know that Luna is never like that. Tell me who you are!" Who he originally thought was Ginny exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips, then blushing and putting them down again.

"Alright! I'm Neville!" Neville finally whispered out, knowing Luna's dad would suspect something if he heard that.

"Great, now that that's out of the way, we need to talk." Harry whispered back, plopping down beside him. He then explained the whole situation, how Hermione was Ron, how he was Ginny, and how he had contacted whoever was in his body, and Hermione was planning on contacting her own body.

"Now we just need to contact whoever is you right now." Harry finally finished, and Neville looked him (her?) in the eye.

"There's no going back is there?" Neville finally asked.

"If Hermione doesn't know, no one does." Harry said, looking away and twiddling Ginny's fingers. They both sighed, and Harry left.

* * *

All Ron could think of was how he had landed into Hermione. Hermione! Of all people, he had become Hermione. He didn't think it was bad to be Hermione, he thought it was actually pretty nice being her… but he would have preferred to have become Harry, or better yet, stayed himself. He wondered if everyone else was okay, and finished eating the breakfast he had been giving. Just as he was about to leave the table, Hermione's mum asked him if he was okay, and he said he was fine, being surprised that he was surprised about the voice of Hermione coming out of him, instead of his usual voice. He quickly ran up the stairs to her room, and grabbed _Hogwarts: A History_ , pretending to read. He needed to act like Hermione, if he was ever going to pass it off. Just then, a owl, which he realized was Errol, crashed into the room. He quickly grabbed the letter he had been carrying, and hid Errol in one of Hermione's cupboards, when Hermione's dad walked in.

"Honey, you all right?" He asked, obviously a bit worried. Luckily, Errol had crashed into the bookshelf, and several books were on the ground.

"Sorry - er, Dad," He tried, flashing a strained smile at the Dad of Hermione.

"A few books just fell while I was grabbing one to read." At that, Hermione's dad gave one small worried look, and went down the hallway.

Giving a sigh of relief, he brushed away the long bushy brown hair that was Hermione's, and opened up the letter in between pages of the book he was pretending to read, so that he looked like he (she?) was reading the book, when he was actually reading the letter.

 _Dear Hermione_ (Ron looked puzzled at this, when he remembered who he was),

 _You will understand why I have addressed you like that. It seems that what I have predicted has come true, meaning that all six of us have landed our souls into the wrong body. Harry is Ginny, and I am you. We can only assume that Neville and Luna have been switched, but Harry is going to Luna's house right now, to see if it worked, and/ or if she switched with Neville. Don't do anything stupid, and don't be a pervert!_

 _All the best wishes,_

 _Ronald_

Ron smirked at the sight of his full name. Why did Hermione ever insist on using his full name, anyway? He had also laughed at the sight of the word ' _pervert._ ' It's not like he would violate his girlfriend's body, but he knew he would have to eventually do some things, like take a shower, or go to the loo, and he wasn't looking forward to it. He quickly wrote to Hermione asking what he should do about it, and attached it to the now, very tired Errol.

* * *

Luna liked Mrs. Augusta Longbottom, and had no trouble in doing some chores around Neville's house, making sure he acted like Neville as much as she could, and it was fun! When she wasn't doing chores, or eating, she took her time to explore the house and read some books. She also noticed that Mrs. Longbottom noticed that she, as Neville, was much happier than usual, but seemed to dismiss it. As Luna had finished going to the bathroom, which she didn't really mind, knowing she was a boy now, an owl appeared at Neville's bedroom window. Opening it, she found a tawny owl, addressed to Neville. She quickly paid the owl with some knuts, though she really didn't need to, and brought it in, as she closed the window. Bringing the letter to Neville's bed, she read it.

 _Dear Neville,_

 _I am Luna Lovegood (Luna smiled at that) and want to know if you are okay. Harry and Hermione have been able to contact each other and me, and are contacting Ginny and Ron at the mo. Don't do anything out of character, Harry told me, and I am saying the same to you. Please!_

 _Yours truly,_

 _Luna_

Luna quickly wrote a letter that she was fine, and that she needn't worry (Luna smiled again, at the thought of writing to herself), and that she was already doing just that. She then attached the letter to the owl, paid a few more knuts, and sent it back.

* * *

A few weeks had gone by, and they kept each kept contact with each other, although Ginny had a hard time since the Dursley's were very strict with being normal, so she did it at night or when no one was looking. The had started getting used to who they were now, but it was still very awkward for all of them to be in each others body. Very soon, the day came when Hogwarts Express was to leave. Seeing as how Luna had no one to ever see off, Neville wasn't there, but everyone else was. Harry had gotten used to calling Mrs. Weasley 'Mum', but it was still very weird, and he could only assume the same for the others. Harry had briefed Ginny on how he had acted the first time around via letters, and the same happened, where Ginny as Harry asked how they would get through, and Harry grabbed his very own hand. As they crossed the barrier, he saw a bright red blush on his face.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, staring into his own emerald eyes, which he never noticed were so green before.

"It's just, I- uh-" Ginny mumbled.

"Its just, um, very _weird_ seeing myself, and even more so knowing _you're_ in it!"

"Well, the same could be said for me." Harry thought aloud, and he felt some heat coming to his cheeks.

"Are you okay, _Harry_?" Ron's voice came, whispering his name with knowingness, indicating that Hermione was talking to Ginny.

"Yes, I'm fine, and if you don't shut up, my parents will know something's up!" Ginny hissed, out of the corner of his own mouth, and stalked off, trying to put away his trunk in a compartment, when Fred and George appeared, making Ginny jump with fright. The encounter went similar to how he remembered it, with Fred and George questioning Ginny, in his body (Man this will get _really_ confusing!) and she answered like he had told her to, and soon things were taking off, with everyone except him going onto the train, and him forcing himself to laugh and cry at the same time while saying goodbye to everyone.

"Are you okay dear?" Molly Weasley asked her only daughter, concerned. She had noticed a few weeks ago that her daughter seemed to change in demeanor, being more confident and showed less loss than she had thought when she said her goodbyes to her siblings. She honestly didn't know what was going on, but she thought she like the direction things were going, and attributed the changes to her growing.

"I'm fine, Mum." Her daughter answered, wiping away her tears, and sniffed, before they went back to the car. As they drove home, she glanced at Ginny, well, who she thought was Ginny, who was staring into space and twirling her hair. She wondered what she must be thinking, now that she was left behind by everyone for a year, she wondered how her daughter would cope. When they got to the Burrow, she was surprised to see the one and only, Albus Dumbledore, with his eyes seemingly twinkling with amusement and happiness to see them. Stepping out of the car, she addressed him.

"Dumbledore! Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts preparing for the students' arrival?" Molly asked, raising an eyebrow at Dumbledore.

"Ah! Yes, I should be. But you see, young Ms. Weasley here," and Dumbledore nodded his head to her daughter, "Requested my presence. I am sure there must be a very good reason to Ms. Weasley to have contacted me." Dumbledore finished, giving a smile. Molly raised an eyebrow at her daughter, who blanched, but gave her a pleading look that definitely said 'Please?', and she escorted Dumbledore into the Burrow.

Harry was surprised that Dumbledore had actually come to visit. Without anyone's knowledge, not even Hermione's, which was very difficult because they were now in the same house living together, he had sent an owl asking Dumbledore if he could come to visit. As they entered the living room, he sent a thought, via legilimens,to Dumbledore. A look of surprise came across Dumbledore's face, if only for a brief second, and gave a near imperceptible nod.

"Mrs. Weasley, if you could please let me talk to Ms, Weasley privately, it would be appreciated." Dumbledore asked, giving Mrs. Weasley a reassuring nod. Mrs. Weasley frowned slightly, but she stepped out of the living room, and Harry put up silencing charms with a wave of his hand, as he heard footsteps up the stairs. Dumbledore now was looking at him with newfound interest.

"So, Ms. Weasley. What is so important, as to summon me?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Professor Dumbledore. I want to do something first. _I, Harry James Potter, swear upon my magic that all that I say is true._ " Harry remarked, as sparks of red and gold erupted around him, and disappeared. Dumbledore was now dumbfounded, because of how the young Ginny Weasley was able to do wandless magic, and commit to an oath without a wand. Secondly, because Harry had said Harry James Potter, instead of what he would have thought would be Ginevra Molly Weasley.

"Professor, I must confess that I am not Ginny Weasley." Harry started to explain, but Dumbledore put his hand up, stood, and started to pace. He seemed to be muttering things to himself, when he finally asked him something, which shocked him.

"When did you travel? Why are you here?" Dumbledore asked, now looking at him with a stern expression.

"There must be a very good reason why you have come back, and why you seem to be in Ginny Weasley's body." Dumbledore continued.

"Professor, I am from the future." Harry said, absolutely confounded as to how Dumbledore had figured it out right away, but remembered that Dumbledore was very smart, and would know a lot of things.

"I travelled here with 5 others. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny and Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Something seemed to have gone wrong in the process of our travelling, because we are now in each others' bodies. It also seems that our souls were connected to our magic, because I feel more magic than I have ever felt, and so have the other."

"And why did you summon me?" Dumbledore asked, some of the twinkle in his eyes had returned.

"To see if you could bend the rules a bit, and let me and Neville, who is in Luna's body, to go to Hogwarts this year. I know that our magical cores start to solidify at age 11, but we are already stronger than a lot of wizards." Harry pleaded, and Dumbledore stopped pacing.

"I think this is yours now, then." Dumbledore said, handing his wand to him.

"The Elder Wand has not been acting as mine for the past few weeks, and it seems that you became its owner some time in the future." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling more than ever.

"But, sir, this is your wand!" Harry cried, putting the very powerful wand back into Dumbledores hands, but was given back.

"'Tis not mine anymore. Magic acts in mysterious ways, Harry, and it seems that things such as a wands alliance can travel through time as well." Dumbledore explained, and Harry took it.

"I will buy all the necessary materials for you Harry, and I will inform, er, _Luna_ , to get ready as well. But for now, await my arrival tomorrow in the morning." Dumbledore remarked, and apparated away. As Harry removed the silencing charms, Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs.

"Why did you Professor Dumbledore come to see you, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked, very obviously curious for the Professor's sudden visit.

"And why did you ask him to come?" She added.

"You'll find out soon enough, mum!" Harry exclaimed, very excited, and waved the Elder Wand around. Mrs. Weasley just stared at it, and frowned.

"Professor Dumbledore gave you a wand? But that means…" Mrs Weasley trailed off, and her face lit up with joy.

"Oh, Ginny dear, that's great! You're gonna be accepted to Hogwarts a year early! When did he say you could come?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Actually, mum, he said he would pick me up tomorrow morning." Harry said, and saw Mrs. Weasley start to freak out.

"Oh no, that definitely won't do! We need to find all the textbooks and things we need for your school year! Just let me-" But Harry interrupted her rant.

"Mum! MUM! Calm down! Mum! Professor Dumbledore said he would buy the things I needed, just this once!" Harry yelled over Mrs. Weasley. When he said this, Mrs. Weasley just sighed, and went back up the stairs. Thinking over the things that had occurred, Harry started wondering whether the Trace was still on him, whether it was the age of the mind, or the age of the body. These were some of the things he wondered, as he trudged up the stairs, and fell asleep on his (her?) bed.

* * *

 _A/N: Should I just start calling them by who they are? For example: "Harry lay down on **her**_ _bed." Should I start referring them by their new gender? Which is VERY weird. Sorry if I weirded anyone out. It's just, I just REALLY like some concepts, like seeing from anothers P.O.V. Please review, tell me if anything is wrong!_


	3. Chapter 2: Return

**I have decided to just use the proper nouns for their minds gender, but not the body.**

 **Also, I have given the Elder Wand to Harry in both my fics, So he will definitely be more powerful.**

 **This chapter may be focused solely on the POV of Dumbledore and the people on the Hogwarts train, or other persons, so look out for that!**

 **I had initially thought of making it a longer chapter, but couldn't because I had to prepare for school tomorrow.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

Albus Dumbledore was baffled by the existence of such a thing. Time-Travel, a few hours, was possible with a time-turner, but several years? Such a thing was surely not possible, the proof stood right in front of him. Of course, there were unexpected (or were they?) side-effects, such as landing in the wrong body after a large-scale travel. He wondered how this would go with the Board of Governors, along with the students of Hogwarts. _I will have to keep it quiet,_ Dumbledore thought. They would be the youngest first years in a while, but he was sure he could bend a few rules. The reason for the age of Hogwarts to be 11 was because of their magical cores started to grow and mature, but Harry, as Ginny, had said their cores from the future merged with the core of the body they occupied, which would make them immensely powerful, because they would have a second magical core that would mature, as well as their own. He soon finished his visit with Luna, or, er, Neville, and left for Hogwarts, knowing full well the promise he made to both Ginny, er, Harry, and Neville, to buy their school supplies, and arranged for the things to be sent to their separate homes, so they would arrive the following morning

Molly Weasley was excited to see her only daughter go to Hogwarts. Such a thing was surely unheard of, at least, in Hogwarts, but she was sure that she wasn't the only one to be accepted a bit early of age. When Molly Weasley started to calm down, and the excitement faded, she started to think. _Why would Dumbledore consider putting Ginny into Hogwarts?_ Molly thought. She didn't understand it, but she would ask her daughter in the morning. Another thing that bothered her was Dumbledore's insistence on buying school supplies for them. She should have told Dumbledore that it was fine, but he had already left by the time she went down. Such thoughts plagued Molly Weasley, until evening came, and it was time to sleep.

* * *

 _-== **Just before they left, and during the meeting of Harry.** ==-_

Ginny, and Hermione soon found the compartment the group had usually stayed in, at all their years of being in the train, and set up. Soon after, Luna and Ron came, albeit in Neville's, and Hermione's bodies, and greeted them, putting their trunks away and sitting down.

"So." Ron started, but was cut off by Hermione (in his body? Urgh!).

"So, _Hermione,_ how was summer?" Hermione hissed, dripping with venomous intent.

"Er, uh, it was great?" Ron tried, but was grabbed on the shirt by Hermione.

" _Did you or did you not, do anything?_ " Hermione asked, now with a fire in her eyes.

"Wha- _Hermione!_ Why would I _ever_ do anything to my girlfriend's body, knowing full well what she would do to me if I did anything!?" Ron cried, now fearing for his life, and that answer seemed to be good enough for her.

"Well, I was just thinking you might have done something." Hermione stated.

"Hermione, uh, how should I say this…" Ron began, "I had to, you know, go to the bathroom and such." He finished silently, and a blush had crept into his cheeks.

"That's fine, Ron. Really, I had to do it too." Hermione whispered, and now her cheeks were as red as the hair of the body she was in. Ginny had been trying to hold back a laugh the entire time, and looking at Luna, she was just smiling knowingly.

"Can we cut it with the awkward talk? We _are_ all friends here, right?" Ginny remarked, and soon, the atmosphere turned into something of fun and reminiscence. Ginny then thought of the past few weeks of her new life as Harry.

She then looked at the wand in hand. She being in Harry's body seemed to help, seeing how she _did_ merge with his magical core in the past, but it still didn't feel the same way a true wand should.

"Hey guys, shouldn't you and Ron change wands? I mean, you did switch bodies, it only makes sense." Ginny remarked, and they both nodded, switching wands.

"Wow! My wand still responds to me, but it feels different." Hermione said, waving her wand which were emitting red and gold sparks, but they seemed a bit off.

"Charlie's old wand still works, but it's even less responsive." Ron shrugged.

"Whatever. Even though this is Harry's wand, I still feel a small connection to it, and I think it's because of the soul we merged with, you know, when we took over." Ginny explained, and everyone nodded once again.

"I thought my wand was fine." Luna, as Neville, said. Her dreamy look was definitely a sight to behold on Neville's face.

"I wonder what Harry and Neville will do for a year." Hermione thought out loud.

"We'll have to send letters to them, you know, keep them up-to-date." Luna said, and started to read some of the first-year textbooks.

The next few hours, Hermione and Ron told them how things went the first time around. As they were explaining, Ginny thought it a funny sight to see Ron's body act like Hermione and Hermione's body act like Ron. She would have to talk to them about this, if they were to keep up appearances. Just then, the compartment door opened, revealing Draco Malfoy and his goons.

"Is it true, what they're saying? All down the train, they're saying Harry Potter is in this compartment." Malfoy said, looking at Ginny.

"You must be him. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy, and these are my bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle."

The whole compartment, except Luna, glared at him. Draco just looked at them, analyzing them.

"Don't mix yourself with riffraff like Weasley and Longbottom here, they'll mess you up more than you'll ever know. I can help you there." Draco said, extending his hand.

"I'll be fine, thanks." Ginny replied, and Draco lowered his hand.

"Watch your mouth, Potter. If you aren't polite enough to some of us, you'll end up like your blood-traitor parents." As he said this, all four wizards in the compartment stood up and lifted their wands.

"Watch _your_ mouth, Malfoy, if you know what's good for you." Ron growled, which sounded weird in Hermione's voice.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. Someone like you, I could sense from a mile away, you filthy little mudblood." Draco sneered, and Ron's cheeks went red with rage. They then had to hold Ron back, as Draco scoffed at them, and left.

"Oh, that git's gonna get it if it's the last thing I do." Ron raged, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You can't be doing that in my body, Ronald."

"And why not, may I ask?"

"Because, because... OK fine, just don't do anything stupid that will get me expelled."

"Don't worry, I'll make it look like an accident." Ron said, giving an evil smile. _Man, does that look strange or what?_ She thought, and grinned. Luna just said something that sounded a lot like, "His, or is it her? (She then shrugged) head is probably full of wrackspurts."

* * *

The next few hours went by, with some awkwardness happening between Ron and Hermione when they needed to get dressed into school uniforms, and they arrived at Hogwarts. The boat crossing across the lake was just as thrilling as last time, in Ron's opinion, and they soon made their way into the castle, where the Sorting would begin. He thought it weird that his little sister was in his best mate's body, werder that she was dating him, and even weirder yet, that he was in his own girlfriend's younger body. The events leading up to the Sorting were similar to the last time around, with McGonagall looking 6 years younger, greeting them for the first time, and the sorting soon began.

The song that the hat sang was the same the last time around, no surprise there, and everyone was told to get in line. Doing as they were told, the sorting began. All the students were sorted into the same houses. Something about going up there and having a hat that can peer into your mind be put onto your head made him shudder, and soon it was his turn.

"Granger, Hermione." Professor McGonagall said, and he stepped up, knowing he had to keep appearance. All he saw before the hat was put down was his own face giving a reassuring look.

 _Ah! Hello there. So, let's see here…_ and the Hat paused. _Very interesting!_ It exclaimed. _You have come from the future, and have already been sorted! I know just where to put you, then… And another thing, you aren't even in the proper body! Very odd indeed, and for a Weasley! Oh well, I can't speak any of your secrets anyway, so you don't have to worry._

"GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled, and the Gryffindor table clapped. Breathing a sigh of relief, he looked on as Luna was sent to Gryffindor table as well, but if he remembered correctly, she was put into Ravenclaw last time around. Then again, she _was_ braver and more confident. Soon, Ginny and Hermione were left. They were both sorted into Gryffindor, and as he had expected, many people tried to get a good look at Harry. Oh, well. At least the food would get his mind off things.

* * *

The experience of putting on the hat was quite different for Luna Lovegood as she stepped up, in place of Neville. _Why, Hello there._ Luna then said 'Hello' back, in thought. _You must be a friend of the other girl, or should I say, boy there. Am I correct? Ah, I don't need an answer, it's all right here in your head. It looks like you have a desire to be with your friends, correct? Well, there's only one place that'll be, and it will be_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

It was Ginny's turn to go up, and she felt very queasy. The reason for this was partly because so many people were now trying to get a good look at her, well, Harry, mostly, but also because she really wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived, but it was inevitable, and the hat was put on.

 _Another! Haha, well, this is a sight to see, if only others could be like me… Hahaha!_ And the Hat gave a chuckle in her mind. _I can see that you are nervous, you know. Your other friends are in the house of Gryffindor, so it would only be fitting. So, there are 5 others, eh? Looks like 2 of them aren't here. I feel like they will be soon enough though, so you might want to look out tomorrow._ At that, the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!", and the Gryffindor table cheered, with her twins dancing to a jig while singing "We got Potter!", and she laughed.

* * *

 _Ah! I see you fancy the girl with the brown bushy hair! Or should I say, boy?_ At this, Hermione started to blush fiercely, which would definitely show to the whole of Hogwarts. _No no, don't do that. Oh well, it's not like this situation is not amusing. I find that your situation is most unique! There has ever only been one other situation like this… but that is not my story to tell, oh no no no. Well, if it's any comfort, you'll be sitting with your friends in_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

 _A/N: This was a fairly hard chapter to write, because of the Sorting Hat, but if anything is wrong, just PM me or review!_

 _Sorry there wasn't any Harry in here, but I was saving that for the next chapter, which will focus on Neville getting a wand (Because he doesn't have one), as Luna, Ollivander finding some things out, or more, along with Harry arriving at Hogwarts a day late, which will draw attention to him._

 _Please keep reviewing, or PM-ing, and FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED! Please, keep reading!_


	4. QUICK UPDATE!

**Hi Guys!**

 **It's been a while!**

 **Sorry 'bout that.**

 **I'm trying to work on chapters, between working on my homework, and hopefully, I can post one by Monday!**

 **This is just a quick update, and will be removed by the time a chapter is up, hopefully soon!**

 **If not on Monday, sometime next week!**

 **Again, I'm really sorry!**

 _ **Mystical Nimbus,**_ **out!**


End file.
